Arise Kimigan:
by aberaham tulip
Summary: Kim Possible DC Fusion Cross Over Anything's Possible with a little help from a demonic entity


I should say this is a rather large departure for me. I've pretty much stopped fanfiction for the most  
part, but as I was working on an essay today I hit a roadblock and ended up writing this. It's my  
first project in a while and it's right off the presses. In other words all reviews, including nasty ones,  
would be greatly appreciated.

One last thing. This story is going to be a bit strange, I'm playing with an odd fusion, with a mix between Kim Possible, D.C. universe as I remember it from my youth and some original ideas. So any weird anomalies, such as characters who died being back, well let me know and it might just be fusion syndrome, one little thing changed everything. Also a small point I need to make. I do watch _Kim Possible_ and realize half the point of the show is she's a regular girl who can do extraordinary things and I don't mean in any way, with what I'm doing here, to undercut that. I don't think girls need strange abilities or outside help to be heroes, and I don't think the show needs to be uberly dark and realistic. I just thought this could be a cool story idea, and felt like working it into a fanfic.

I don't know when I'll update, but reviews of any kind do help convince me to update. If I get more than ten reviews, perferabbly from different people, though I do enjoy repeat reviews, by the third chapter I will most definitely continue the story. Have a nice day.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters DC and Disney do. I just felt like writing a story I'm not going to make any money off of. Have a good read.

* * *

Prologue-

Could it be. Right here beside you I never knew.

Soft lips brushed against his. His world had stopped in that instant.

Five years later.

An energy sword hit his arm, severing it. His world had stopped in that instant.

Ten years later.

A bullet slammed into his left knee, shattering it. His world had stopped in that instant.

Five months later.

A crying baby had been born. His world had stopped in that instant.

Three days later.

A figure held up a severed head by its long read hair. His world stopped in that instant

Fifteen years later.

A girl turned sixteen and smiled. His world stopped in that instant.

Ten years later.

A hand thrust into his chest reaching for his heart. His world stopped in that instant.

One second later.

The hand found its target. His world stopped in that instant.

One second later

There was a tug and the heart came free. His world stopped in that instant.

One second later.

It was still beating, right there in front of his eyes. His world stopped in that instant.

One second later

He died. In that instant the world began again.

* * *

There was a white light. It was a very white light and filled his entire vision. He could not look up or  
down, or at least was unable to notice any difference in the scenery if he did so. Looking down at  
where he should have been didn't help. He couldn't even see the red shirt he wore so often. Despite  
the nagging feeling telling him it was useless he looked for his body. His eyes roamed from where toe  
should have been to where his shoulders where supposed to go. He found nothing, not his flesh and  
not the metallic replacements that mad up half his limbs, mementoes of times past.

A soundless voice appeared inside his ear drums, almost as if to explain the lack of form.

**I hope you won't panic. It's rather annoying when people do. I mean really, you'd think at this  
point they'd be past it, people that is, but nope. They run around screaming sometimes. Do you  
have any idea of how bad I am at comforting people. **

The eyes belonging to the body he no longer had, must still have been working, because when he looked  
up, he saw something. The figure wore black, had a scythe, and was mostly a walking skeleton. A thought  
slowly formed, as if it had a long way to travel before reaching him. He spoke.

"Oh. I guess I'm dead then huh?"

The figure's expression never changed. It couldn't.

**Yes. You're taking this surprisingly well. Though I guess that could be shock or something. I hear you humans get it. **

"Umm… yeah I guess we do," he said, not really focusing on the words he spoke. "So what happens now?"

Death looked him in the eye.

**Well Mr. Stoppable that's where it all goes a bit runny.

* * *

**

**_KIM POSSIBLE AND RON STOPPABLE IN:  
"Now you tell me" Or "Gone, gone the form of man rise again the demon Etrigan."  
Whichever you prefer

* * *

_**

Christianity has many things to say about demons. Absolutely none, not a single  
one of these things are good. In fact it is a certainty that any Christian family with  
a demonically possessed child would go looking for a really good priest, two in  
fact. That is if such things where real. It's a good thing they're not. Right?

* * *

Now we return to the material word, a place of people who do their jobs and try  
and get by from day to day. The town below is Middleton Colorado. It is a rather  
nice town, large as such places run, and has some rather unique characters, or will  
once they grow up. If we zoom down a litter closer we will come to a hospital. Ron  
stoppable had been alive for only three hours and twenty six minutes, but his life was  
never going to be the same again. This was because of a soft wisp of mist that was  
sliding down his crying throat.

A few years later he would meet young Kimberly Anne Possible and everything would  
begin again. The mist would wait.

* * *

There is a cave, not in Colorado, but in an undisclosed location. It is quite large and very  
drafty. Along one wall is a row of computer equipment. It is incredibly advanced. A lone  
figure is here and he is sitting in front of the equipment watching the monitor intently. He is  
wearing a cape cowl.

On the screen in front of him there are two people fighting. No, fighting wasn't right.  
Fighting implied that both combatants had a chance of winning. That wasn't the case.  
Not in the least. But what could be expected of pitting Superboy against Kim Possible.

Batman watched as blows landed, too fast for the receiver to do anything about it. He'd  
counted three so far, but it was only a training exercise. In a real fight the whole thing would  
be over already. A kick landed and a blue and red figured slammed into the space station's wall.

The batman suppressed a smile. Connor had it coming.

* * *

In a space station orbiting the moon, several members of the justice league watched as Superboy,  
known to his friends as Connor, slid down a metal wall. The wall was heavily reinforced, so not  
even a blow from superman would destroy it. Still for Superboy to hit it, there should have been  
far more impact than there was. Superboy, while not as strong as superman, still had a great  
advantage against normal blows. His tacticleteleknises ensured that. Unfortunately Kim's punches  
seemed to ignore it. He was bruised and sore and she'd only landed four blows.

A voice rang out over the intercom.

"That's enough Ms. Possible we have enough data."

The lithe redhead tilted her head to the side.

"Aww can't I beat on him a little more?"

Soft laughter broke out from both Connor and Kim's teammates, the Flash, and the Green Lantern.  
Both Wonder Woman and Superman managed to keep their laughter in. Only Ron Stoppable and  
Batman had expected Kim to win. Kyle, the green Lantern, had taken the flash's bet as a joke. Now  
he happily took twenty dollars from his friend.

The moment of levity was broken when Batman's voice echoed across the speakers.

"Now try hitting Superman."

All eyes in the room went up.

"Double or nothing?" The flash asked.


End file.
